omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kresselia Moon/@comment-26164274-20151023191010
Moon Kyoo-Ri **문 (Moon) 文 - literature, culture, writing **규리 Kyoo-Ri *Kresselia/Kyanthia/Zeleia/Kynthia Moon *Collab with Jessie :D **Twins/siblings. Backstory is a humongous WIP. *Modelled by Nam Ji-hyun **Rarely ever seen without her gloves on. **Thinks makeup is for try-hards and will seriously fight you on it. **Gorgeous, a little aware that people think that, doesn't care. **Possibly has a prosthetic hand and a prosthetic foot because the history isn't made yet and she could have totally nearly died in a fire or something. **Wears a toolbelt brimming with tools under her school robes (which she has attempted to burn multiple times to no avail, the teachers finally caught on to her) because Leo fricking Valdez. **Wears boots in school instead of the standard shoes. She's basically charmed the pair to stick to her feet so the teachers have practically given up on trying to make her abide by the clothing norm. *Romantic and sexual orientation is forever a dilemma to figure out. **She's probably asexual because I so want an asexual character. **Demi- prefix to whatever romantic orientation she ends up having. ***Maybe just demiromantic tbh. **Goes by robot pronouns: rhe, rhem, rhey (credit to Undead_Sparkz aka my adoptive wiki brother and Nata Roebot (my DTCLNGITs because there are 3 of them)) *She's a ridiculously good singer and sings when she's working on some new project. **If anyone besides her brother overhears, she will take every chance to impress upon them that her death threats are not death threats if they talk about it to anyone. *Dance moves you've never seen will simply wipe your words out clean. **Hides her embarrassment if people catch her via crossing the fine line between sarcasm and outright hostility. Ascertains that the person will be so degraded that they'll never speak of the incident again. **If her brother ever mentions it, she actually glares at him. She's extremely touchy about it. *Her health's fragility is astonishing. **Hypokalemia. **Possibly chronic urticaria as well. **Insomniac. **PYROMANIAC. **ADHD? *More or less my overly defensive yet...kinda badass char. **She's snarky as hell. **Is completely indifferent to the most disorganized places ever. **If there's even the faintest possibility you're making fun of her or her brother, she will trash talk you to death in Korean. **Animals don't get along with her simply because she refuses to try to. **Her favorite class is Magical Theory or History of Magic. She would never admit she liked history. **Backchats professors when they try to make her answer questions. **Regularly loses points for her House and generally annoys the crap of her more competitive House mates. Constantly in detention. **Radically distrustful of anyone who's associated with a prefect and/or a Head Girl/Boy. **Crosses her eyes mockingly instead of narrowing them at people to show that she couldn't give less of a sh*t. **She has drawn a mental five foot radius around her and anyone who intentionally (she can tell if it's unintentional or not) nears the edge besides her brother gets an immediately sharp "Get the f*ck away from me!" If it's unintentional, she would rage at the person for a single heartstopping moment before walking away and not looking back. *Never ever does her homework because she swears it's all one huge conspiracy to make them believe military school is much worse. Brother always manages to persuade her to cram literally hours before tests. **Doggedly passes everything then vociferates about how she's going to have continue every single damn subject the following year to anyone who even remotely approaches the edge of her five-foot-safezone-from-pissed-off-Kress radius. *Secretly likes Quidditch but badmouths it to everyone who dares to talk to her because "there are more interesting things to talk about, you f*cking halfwit." *Brilliant with machinery in general. **Prodigy mechanic. **Has a perfect eye for memorizing blueprints. **Thinks three-dimensionally. **Fricking brilliant with math but never shows it until a relevant question pops up and she's bored enough to answer. **Built her own prosthetic limbs. *Amazing with astrology. **Would be good with Astronomy if she tried, but cba. *Sucked at Potions, but with a will of adamantine, she got really good at it. **Almost no natural talent, but LOADS of skill. **Used to Troll in both ways in Herbology, but her grade in it rose to Acceptable because she was forced to understand it for potions. *Her first act of magic was setting the entire room on fire. **Barely survived, needed prosthetic limbs so she built her own. **Never forgave herself for causing Rai's nightmares **Even though she's a pyromaniac, her boggart is burning her brother and herself to death. ***Allows her pyromania to reign her freely in hopes of exposure therapy fixing her fear. It has yet to work. *Her life goal is to cure lycanthropy.